Will You Be My Valentine?
by Ash Ketchum Jr
Summary: Keith and Allura now live on Earth. Keith knows it's Valentine


**SUMMARY:Keith and Allura now live on Earth. Keith knows it's Valentine's Day. But Allura doesn't. So Keith surprised her with a night out.**

* * *

It was Wednesday, February 14th, 2019 Keith Kogane was walking in the Galaxy Garrison. Then he saw his girlfriend walking down the same hallway. Keith saw then approached her and smiled.

"Hey, Allura." Allura smiles also.  
"Hello, Keith. What's up?" Allura said.  
"Hey, Allura, Today a very special day."  
"Oh?"Allura asked she didn't realize that Keith smiled

"I'm gonna do something very special for you."He said bringing her hand up to him and kissing it.  
"Ugh! Get a room!" A Garrison Cadet said walking down the hall.  
"Shut up Jerry!" Keith yells.  
"Yeah. Whatever!" Jerry said. Keith looked at her then kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Keith was in the city of Phoenix Arizona. He got off his motorcycle and walked to a jewelry store. He opened the door and walked up to a man.

"Hello, how can I help you today. my name is Billy."  
"OH BILLY!" Keith yelled.  
"Yes?" The man asked.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I got it from SuperMarioLogan." Keith apologized.  
"No you're fine, you're okay," Billy said. "So, what can I help with you today?"  
"I need an engagement ring," Keith said.  
"Alright, sir what is she like?"He said.  
That was a really easy question for him. Keith smiled.

"Well, she's the most beautiful woman you'll ever meet. Her beautiful tan skin, her pretty blue eyes, her beautiful tan skin. And her fluffy white hair that looks like a cloud in the sky. She's very kind and nice. And she makes your heartbeat seven times a second-" Keith realized what he was doing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you with my stuff." Keith said. The man chuckled.  
"Your fine, you're okay. Now, let me show you the engagement rings." Keith smiled and he walked with the man and saw one. It was a big purple engagement ring.  
"It's beautiful!" Keith smiled.  
"I'll take it!"

* * *

Keith was getting ready. He straightened up his tie. Keith made sure that he had his wallet on him because he was gonna be paying for both of them. He grabbed a rose and walked out of the dorm room and walked to her's.

Allura was putting on her earrings and the AllSpark necklace that Keith bought her at Universal Studios when they went on the Transformers ride. She smiled as she put it on. Then someone knocks on the door. Allura walked up and opened it. "Hello, Keith." Allura smiled. Keith handed her a rose. "For you," Keith said. "Oh, Keith!" Allura smiled and hugged him. "It's beautiful!" Allura smiles and kissed him on the cheek. Keith blushed. "So. Ready to go?" Keith asked.

"Yes I am Keith," Allura said. Keith smiled and took her arm in his. Allura kissed his cheek "such a gentleman." Allura blushed. Keith smiled and they walked out of the school and into the parking lot and into his mother's new Camaro ZL1 that Keith bought her when they've got to Earth after the battle with that robot twice the size of Optimus Prime and Megatron combined in Keith's opinion. That would be awesome if they had a battle against Megatron!

Keith opened the passenger side door for her. Allura smiled and sat down.  
"Thank you, Keith." Allura smiled.  
"No problem babe." Keith opened his door and closed ur. He took the keys out of his pocket and put it in the cup holder of the car. He pushed the button to start it up.  
He felt the ring box in his pocket.  
Thank god I didn't forget this...  
Keith thought to himself. He put on some music and drove off to the restaurant.

* * *

Keith stopped at the restaurant and opened the door. He walked around the car and did the same thing for Allura. Allura then kissed him.  
"Thank you." Allura smiled. Keith smiled. "You welcome." They walked into the restaurant, got their table and sat down.

When they were done eating, Keith saw that the restaurant had a stage. Keith smiled and told Allura that he's going to sing

"This is for my beautiful girlfriend, Princess Allura. Happy Valentine's Day." He starts singing in the most beautiful voice. And Allura has never heard him sing before. So this was his first time.

 _Highway run_  
 _Into the midnight sun_  
 _Wheels go round and round_  
 _You're on my mind_

 _Restless hearts_  
 _Sleep alone tonight_  
 _Sending all my love_  
 _Along the wire_

Allura heard him more. She almost cried of happiness she put her hands over her heart. Allura couldn't believe it was her boyfriend, Keith Kogane upstage. And the song was only for her, no one else.

 _They say that the road ain't no place to start a family_  
 _Right down the line, it's been you and me_  
 _And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_  
 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
 _I'm forever yours_  
 _Faithfully_

 _Circus life_  
 _Under the big top world_  
 _We all need the clowns_  
 _To make us smile_

 _Through space and time_  
 _Always another show_  
 _Wondering where I am_  
 _I'm lost without you_

She herd him sing more and smiled. She loved her boyfriend with all her heart. She herd him sing and put a hand on her chin and listened to his beautiful voice.

 _And being apart ain't easy on this love affair_  
 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again_  
 _I get the joy of rediscovering you_  
 _Oh, girl, you stand by me_  
 _I'm forever yours_  
 _Faithfully_

Allura sighed and continued to listen, she took out her IPhone X then recorded him.

 _Faithfully_  
 _I'm still yours_

 _I'm forever yours_  
 _Ever yours_  
 _Faithfully_

The song ended, Keith got a standing ovation. Allura smiled and clapped also. Then Keith had something to say.

"Will my beautiful girlfriend, Princess Allura please come to the stage?" Keith smiles as she walked up to him.

Keith took her hand and got down on one knee. Allura put her hand over her mouth. Keith took out a box.

"Princess Allura. You made me the happiest man in the world. When I saw you wake up in that cryopod, you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.  
I was us to grow old together. Have children together. Live in New York City  
All I'm saying is... Allura. Will you marry me?"

Keith opened the box and inside was a beautiful purple engagement ring to Match her earrings that her mom had given her.

"Oh, Keith! YES! YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!" Allura pulled him into a passionate kiss. Keith smiled and slid the ring onto her left ring finger.  
Allura smiled. She was the happiest woman in the whole world.

* * *

 **A\N:wow! This took me long to make! In my notebook. This took me four days to make.**

 **Please, no hate comments on this story!**  
 **This took me forever to do!**  
 **Don't forget to comment, like and repost! As always**  
— **Keith Kogane 20**


End file.
